the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vergifteter Boden
Vergifteter Boden ist die 06. Folge der dritten Staffel und insgesamt die 36. Folge der Serie The 100. Kira Snyder schrieb das Drehbuch und Dead White führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 25.Februar 2015. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 10.August 2016 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. ''Clarke Griffin'''' ist zwischen Rache und Barmherzigkeit hin und her gerissen. Währenddessen arbeiten Marcus Kane und Octavia Blake dran eine Katastrophe abzuwenden und Abigail Griffin kümmert sich weiter um Raven.'' Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha *Ricky Whittle als Lincoln (Nur Credits) *Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes *Richard Harmon als John Murphy Nebendarsteller *Alycia Debnam-Carey als Lexa *Michael Beach als Charles Pike *Toby Levins als Carl Emerson *Katie Stuart als Zoe Monroe *Jarod Joseph als Nathan Miller *Erica Cerra als A.L.I.E. *Neil Sandilands als Titus *Donna Yamamoto als Hannah Green *Jonathan Whitesell als Bryan *Shaine Jones als Shawn Gillmer *Zak Santiago als Semet *Michael Strusievici als Gavriel Soundtrack Zitate : Kane: "Public opinion is a funny thing Charles." : Pike: "My job is to keep us safe. Not to be liked." : Monty (Beim Meeting): "They're Grounders. They'll resist." : Pike (zu Bellamy): "What would you prefer? Die fighting for your home or starve to death?" : Lexa: "Clarke...so blood must not have blood applies only when it is my people who bleed?" : Clarke: "That was about preventing a war. This is about finishing one." : Raven: "What do you want Jasper?" : Jasper: "Came to apologize. I might have stolen Finn's ashes and sprinkled them at the drop ship. You're not pissed?" : Raven: "I'm not pissed." : Jasper: "Okay. What are you on, and...uh how do I get some?" : Emerson: "What's the matter? You don't like to be faced with your demons?" : Clarke: "If you want mercy, you're gonna have to ask me for it." : Emerson: "I don't want mercy. I want revenge. I want you to suffer the same way that I've suffered. You can kill me Clarke. You can never escaped what you did. My pain ends today. Yours is just begun." : Abby: "You seem to be working miracles with these. What is it? And, I don't want to hear that its a key. Give me the science" : Jaha: "It is a Silicon based device that once ingested it, the filaments reconstitute in the brain stem and interrupt pain receptors inhibiting certain neural pathways from firing. : Jasper: "Shoulda stuck with key." }} Galerie The_100_Bitter_Harvest.png Bitter_Harvest_1.jpg Bitter_Harvest_2.jpg Bitter_Harvest_3.jpg Bitter_Harvest_4.jpg Bitter_Harvest_5.jpg Bitter_Harvest_6.jpg Bitter_Harvest_7.jpg Bitter_Harvest_8.jpg Bitter_Harvest_9.jpg Bitter_Harvest_10.jpg Bitter_Harvest_11.jpg Bitter_Harvest_12.jpg Videos The 100 3x06 Extended Promo "Bitter Harvest" (HD) The 100 3x06 "Bitter Harvest" Sneak Peek Subtitulado The 100 3x06 "Bitter Harvest" Sneak Peek 2 Subtitulado Trivia * Von Carl Emerson erfahren wir das 381 Menschen in Mount Weather starben. ** 182 Männer, 173 Frauen und 26 Kinder. ** Laut Dr. Lorelei Tsing, in Der Weg in die Freiheit, waren es 382. ** Auch Maya Vie sagte zu Bellamy, in Machtkampf, das 382 Menschen lebten. Tode in dieser Folge * Zoe Monroe * Lacroix fr:Bitter Harvest en:Bitter Harvest Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 3. Staffel